


Twin Peaks

by the_last_dillards



Series: Kinktober 2020 [12]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Kinktober, M/M, Nipple Play, Reverse xenophilia, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26972953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_last_dillards/pseuds/the_last_dillards
Summary: Garak indulges himself in one of his favorite alien curiosities. Julian just wants to go to bed already.Kinktober Day 12: Nipple play
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Series: Kinktober 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945888
Comments: 22
Kudos: 89





	Twin Peaks

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I am very proud of the title.
> 
> Update! Podfic version by yohlenyaoilover now available here: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/27208852>

"Damn it, Elim! I’m trying to sleep." 

Julian slapped the hand away from his chest, and Garak huffed against the back of his neck, chastised. 

Elim Garak was not a xenophile. Very simply, he wasn’t. There was no allure to him in the romantic pursuit of or intercourse with aliens for alien sake.

And so his interest in Julian had begun purely as one of the intellectual. 

Sure, in those early days, Garak would have gladly slept with him for lack of options. And perhaps at some point, he might have even admired the nearly Cardassian structure of his neck. But those desires were built purely out of desperation and an appreciation for the likeness to his own far away species.

No, the most important thing by far about Julian was his mind. 

The mechanisms of how it worked fascinated Garak more than anything else. How Julian could retain his idealism and optimism even while war brewed. How he could see the most horrifying ills on everyone from the drudges of society to the highest of echelons and not shut himself off from the world. That he could believe someone like Garak was worthy of forgiveness.

Garak had fallen hard and fast and soon enough, they’d become hopelessly entangled.

And with that had come sex. 

Where Garak had never been very interested in alien bodies before, he was extremely invested in Julian’s. The strangeness of it all enraptured him. He enjoyed noting and cataloging all their differences, from the minute to the obvious.

Everything from the strange rounded ear flaps that stuck out from his head to his smooth and ridgeless skin to the light fur that covered his entire body, tufting out in some places in long, thick curls, to his strange genitals and extra holes to the navel divot on his belly to the peaks on his chest.

They were all sources of exploration and amusement. And each had extra questions tagged onto it. How would Julian react when he touched, licked, suckled, scented, bit that particular spot?

Mostly Julian just laughed at him, calling Garak a ridiculous old lizard. Sometimes, he moaned and asked for more. Other times, he shrieked and pushed him away, telling him never to do that again. (External testes could be fondled, scented, licked, or sucked, Garak had learned but they were not for biting.) 

But of all of them, the nipples had come to be Garak’s greatest source of delight. He could do nearly anything to them and get a pleasant reaction: a gasp, a laugh, an erection pushed against his hip. Even when Julian wasn’t in the mood, a well aimed flick and he would get the joy of watching them pucker before his very eyes.

He marveled in them.

And all so much from a body part that served no active purpose it seemed, but as a point of pleasure.

And annoyance. 

"Please, _stop,_ " Julian groaned, shoving his face harder into the pillow. 

That had been rather melodramatic. Garak had merely accidentally brushed it that time.

He wondered if maybe he could get Julian 'in the mood' instead, as he called it. Usually then he was given free reign to do as he pleased.

Garak swept the hand lower, resting it below Julian’s navel as if he was innocently following the command. How very convenient it was for him that they were both already naked. He didn’t dare go for his genitals directly. That would be much too forward, too obvious, and get him booted right out of bed. 

The strange ability of human genitals to go from a flaccid, shrivelly thing to hard, filled out, and throbbing never ceased to amaze. He took almost as much pleasure in poking and prodding down there, seeing the process of arousal in action, as he did teasing at his chest. The only problem was that it invariably annoyed Julian even more, since it could only be done when he was unaroused. 

Garak pet his lower belly with the tips of his fingers, dragging them sensually near the edge of his hip.

"I know what you’re trying to do, Elim." Julian shifted around to face him and glared.

Garak gave his most angelic expression. "I’m afraid I have no idea what you mean, my dear. I’m trying to sleep as you suggested."

"Oh, don’t give me that. You’re just not going to let me sleep until I give in, are you? I swear, it’s like you’re obsessed!" He squeezed his eyes shut as he sighed and then reopened them, looking resigned. "Well, alright. Let’s get this out of your system."

Julian kissed him without any further ado.

Garak smiled into it and reached down to finally fondle at Julian’s cock, enjoying the feel of bringing him into hardness, before letting go and rolling on top of him to straddle his thigh.

Julian moaned and let Garak break away to kiss and bite down his neck, working along the clavicle and then licking along the sternum to reach his target. 

And yes, there they were. Dark and relaxed in the heat of the room, ready for Garak’s attentions. He took a nipple into his mouth and ran circles around the center with the tip of his tongue, teasing it into a peak before sucking hard. 

Julian gasped quietly, chest expanding and contracting in quick succession under his ministrations. He brushed a hand down past Garak to grasp at his cock and worked himself in time with that diligent mouth.

Garak hummed and let himself evert in turn, smearing a trail of slick along Julian’s naked thigh as he rubbed against him. His own hands were occupied with keeping a squirming Julian in place for his mouth, one holding onto his shoulder and the other in his hair.

Finally, satisfied that he’d given the one side its due love and care, Garak moved onto the other, this time tweaking the nipple lightly and then watching, breathing hot air over it as it rose before taking this one into his mouth as well.

Julian worked himself furiously. He scratched clawing nails down Garak’s back, gasping before a splash of wetness along his belly told Garak that he’d come.

Knowing he needed to finish this, Garak rocked against him with increasing franticness, riding his thigh towards his end. The nipple was pebbled and hard in his mouth and Garak rolled it between his lips and teeth. 

Finally he came as well, semen joining his slick to smear along Julian’s leg. Garak released him and panted against his chest before finding himself being pulled up and kissed deeply.

Julian pulled back, looking rather tousled. "Now, would you be a dear and clean us both up so that I can go to sleep already?"

"It would be my pleasure, dear."

Garak detangled himself from him and sat at the edge of the bed, performing a stretch that raised his arms high and brought them to drift down behind him, before swiftly making his move and giving Julian’s chest one last pinch. He hurriedly stood and made for the replicator, suppressing a smile at the enraged "Elim!" that followed.

**Author's Note:**

> Garak is absolutely the most annoying little shit in the Alpha Quadrant and he’s proud of it too.
> 
> Kudos and comments are tasty 🍴

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Twin Peaks [PODFIC]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27208852) by [yohlenyaoilover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yohlenyaoilover/pseuds/yohlenyaoilover)




End file.
